This invention relates to cargo handling systems, and in particular, to systems for transporting containers between a floating vessel and a cargo terminal.
In transporting cargo to and from a floating vessel, it is necessary to have a cargo handling system that is adaptable to varying loading conditions. The most significant loading conditions to be considered are the relative positions of the vessel with respect to a pier or quay and, especially in smaller craft, the relative movement of the vessel during the loading operation. Further, the cargo handling system must be capable of loading or unloading containers from ships or varying height, and to accomplish the operation while the vessel moves relative to the pier or quay.
In one type of prior art system that utilizes cargo containers, the containers are loaded and unloaded by overhead crane systems, motorized vehicles, or a combination of the two. While such systems may offer controlled ship to shore container transport, they invariably require a considerable amount of space.
A second type of prior art system employs an endless conveyor system such as a belt or chain, with the system being configured for extending the conveyor between the ship and the terminal. Although attempts have been made to arrange such a prior art system so that it satisfies the above-mentioned positioning and movement constraints, such systems have not been totally satisfactory. For example, this type of system often requires a substantial amount of manual movement of the cargo containers relative to transporting the containers between a stowed, on-board condition and a desired location within the terminal. Further, such prior art systems generally are not capable of handling relatively large cargo containers of the type currently used in commerce.